


A Story of Mafalda Prewett

by wolflove



Series: The Last Prewett [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1997, Character Study, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflove/pseuds/wolflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Mafalda Prewett.  I am thirteen years old, and I am a Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story of Mafalda Prewett

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. No profit being made. This is a work of Fiction.
> 
> This is a Character Study of Mafalda Prewett. A look in on her as a 13 year old during the 1997-98 Hogwarts school year. this is the first in a series of upcoming one-shots.

I am Mafalda Prewett. I am the last Prewett witch. I am the product of two squibs, though my mother is a muggle. We do not speak of the woman who bore me. But then, in my house, we do not speak of a lot of things.

I am the product of two pureblood squibs. this in the eyes of a good many would leave me pure of blood as well, yet only a few know this information. If I told it likely would make my life in my House easier, but I did not come to Hogwarts to have an easy path.

My House is Slytherin. this fact makes me the bane of my cousin’s existence. I’m an oddity in so many ways. I have the Prewett red hair, but the slight touch of Italian coloring I got from my birth mother. My name and coloring is all I received from her. I was raised in the muggle world unlike them, but also, unlike them, I am proud of my wizarding heritage and I am fascinated and taken with the Traditions of the wizarding world, and the family that was dying off, but for me.

My cousin flout tradition, I embrace it. They and I are different creatures. I was raised with firm structure and money management skills. there is only myself and my half-brother, who has shown no magic and he is eight. Two children are what my parents can afford while providing a very comfortable living. There are plans and goals. My clothes are new. I hold myself with pride and I respect those who hold power and position. Yet I am the poor relation for reasons I can hardly fathom.

Until I reach magical majority and the Prewett fortune that would have been the eldest Prewett Twin’s, will become mine. All held in trust by the Ministry and the Goblins until they could see if my Squib father would produce a magical child.

I think they hate me for this.

I aspire to rise up and be worthy of this position I will hold. I aspire to excel. I aspire to make my father and mother proud. Information is a form of power, and right now, it is the best power that I, a thirteen year old, can wield when I am not known as a Pureblood and have not been raised as a Pureblood. Perhaps in my pursuit of knowledge I have managed to alienate my extended family, or gave them the wrong impression. It’s not like they have really made an attempt to get to know me, though. It was one of the first things I was made aware of, when I was sorted into Slytherin. The Weasley’ hated Slytherins.

I am left to my own. I am, essentially, without family. I have made friends, though. I will do well, and I will become everything I want. I do not need them.

I am Mafalda Prewett, the last Prewett.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read & Review.


End file.
